Stained Red
by Cartergal131
Summary: JC angst Finished set at the end of season two right after Carter becomes a Doctor full of pain, friendship, and angst. Read and review.
1. 2nd patient

Stained Red Chapter 1  
  
Note- I got a review for my last story like right after I posted it and I just couldn't help myself I got straight to work on this. It will be some what short but...  
  
Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own any of these characters NBC does but just between you and me I created a clone of Carter so ... LOL  
  
Summary- Carter angst of course, well Carter works hard and bad stuff always happens this takes place at the very end of season two right after Carter became Dr. Carter.  
  
Carter's white coat is stained with the blood of his first official patient as a doctor. He walks out of the trauma room and watches them wheel the young women up to the OR for a spleenectomy.  
  
Carter walks up to the admit desk and looks up at the nearly empty board he looks around and decides that it is time for him to go home. He walks up to Dr. Lewis by the lounge "Hey Dr. Lewis are you going home?" he asks.  
  
Susan looks at him "Carter you can call me Susan and no I still have a ton of charts to review, but I..." She was cut off as a gurney crashed through the doors.  
  
Carter looks around confused "You guys didn't call in" he said to one of the paramedics.  
  
"Hey sorry about that, but it was a gang bang this is Danny, but we cant get any more information out of him this happened just down the street he was shot in the leg and arm he never lost consciousness, two liters in the field and fully alert" The paramedic rambled off the stats as Susan and Carter got to work making their own assessments.  
  
Carter stepped to the head of the gurney "Danny that's Dr. Lewis and I am Carter" Susan looked up for a moment.  
  
"He is Dr. Carter" she said with a smile before continuing her inspection of Danny's leg  
  
Carter brought his attention back to Danny "Is there anyone that we can call for you?" Danny didn't move or speak.  
  
Carter moved around next to Susan on the right side of Danny to look at his arm. "Can you feel this?" Carter asked while moving Danny's fingers "Can you move your fingers?" Danny didn't respond. He just laid there seemingly dead to the world.  
  
"Maybe he suffered head trauma" Carter suggested to Susan "Lets get a CT to rule it out"  
  
Note- Yes a slow chapter but the next one will get to the point of the story... so read on and review and smile and whatever else you care to do. I will update tomorrow. 


	2. Discovery

Stained Red Chapter 2  
  
Note- Computer problem which i just found out wasnt just me occured so...

A few moments past and Carol entered the room "CT is ready" she said before entering to help wheel Danny to the elevator.  
  
Carter moved around to the other side of Danny "Ok lets move him" They wheeled Danny through the doors but Carter stopped and stayed in the trauma room. Within seconds the room was empty it was only him.  
  
He stepped backwards and leaned against the counter to hold him self up. He looked down at his blood stained hands and clothes.  
  
Carter went into a cold sweat as what had just happened sunk in. He looked through the window and saw Mark working up a new patient. Carter opened his mouth to speak but only got a whisper.  
  
Carter slowly slid down the counter till he was left in a sitting position on the floor. He couldn't move or speak.  
  
Mark looked in to the room where he saw Carter fall to the ground. He quickly excused himself from his patient and ran to the trauma room.  
  
"Carter?" he asked in a worried tone not sure of what was going on.  
  
Carter just moved his hand showing it stained with bright red blood. Mark looked at him still confused. "Don't worry Carter that kid will be alright" he said trying to help Carter.  
  
Carter lifted his head and looked sadly at Mark and in a soft whisper he asked one simple question "Help?" Mark was still in the dark on what was going on.  
  
"Ok Carter what do you need?" he asked hoping to figure out what Carter was trying to say.  
  
Carter began to cough as he tried to speak, and that's when Mark's expression change from concern to fear.  
  
Note- Well there you have it. I will update this tomorrow so enjoy the rest of your day. I tried to post this at an earlier time but my computer was being really mean so I am also sorry for the wait. Oh and don't go doing what ever you care to do b/c that could be a bad thing but you can go and do stuff that is legal. :-) Thanks for the reviews.


	3. Shock

Stained Red Chapter 3  
  
Note- Thanks for the awesome reviews all of you rock so read on and review. :-)  
  
Deep red blood dripped from the corner of Carter's mouth as he fell to his side with Mark trying to lay him out on the floor. Mark looked at Carter confused and afraid "Carter stay with me ..." Mark turned his head towards the trauma room doors "I need some help in here" He yelled. Susan entered the room.  
  
"What do you need Mark?" she asked unaware of Carter's situation.  
  
Mark never looked away from Carter as he noticed that there was more blood then before on Carter's lab coat. "It's Carter" he said while continuing his inspection.  
  
Susan knelt down beside Mark to help him "What happened Mark?" she asked as a tear escaped eye. Mark just shook his head.  
  
"I don't know I found him in here a few minutes ago" Mark removed Carter's lab coat and found a slice in his clothing. "What the hell?" he said. He looked at Carter's pale face "Carter are you still with us?" he asked. Carter nodded his head slightly then raised his head off of the ground to see what was happening. "Carter don't move" Mark stated while moving his head gently back to the floor.  
  
Susan was still in shock of the situation "Ummm... I'll get the back board" with that she left the room in search of more help.  
  
Mark tried to stop the bleeding and help Carter, but all he could think was 'how?'  
  
...rewind a bit...  
  
Carol entered the room "CT" is ready.  
  
Carter moved to help roll Danny out "Ok lets move him he said" as they were moving Danny to the doors a sharp pain engulfed Carter's stomach then the pain spread throughout his body. He looked down in time to see Danny pull the knife back.  
  
Carter stepped away from the gurney hoping someone had seen what had happened but they were all to busy rambling off stats and procedures to notice.  
  
Everything seemed to slow down as he watched everyone leave him alone. He placed his hand over the wound then brought it out to reveal his own blood. He legs began to shake under him as he stepped back until colliding with the counter.  
  
He looked down again to see more blood as he was hit by a wave of dizziness. He could fell himself sweating as he looked out the trauma room window into Mark's eyes. He wanted to yell for help but as he opened his mouth he found it hard to speak as only a slight whisper passed his lips.  
  
The pain surrounded him causing the world to become black as he slid down the counter and came in contact with the cold hard floor.  
  
He could hear Mark talking to him but it all seemed muffled. He strained to stay awake and speak if only just one word. "Help?" he asked hoping that that one word would be enough.  
  
Carter tried to speak more but was met by a coughing fit that made his chest burn. He could fell himself falling as his body became hot in a flash then cold even quicker.  
  
Note- Well now you know what happened, but you will have to wait until tomorrow for more so have a nice day and smile. ;-) 


	4. Endless

Stained Red Chapter 4  
  
Note- I know I said I would have this chapter ready yesterday but time was not on my side so you get the update today.  
  
Carter lifted his head to see the extent of the damage but was unable to get a view as Mark lowered his head to the ground.  
  
Susan came back following Dr. Benton who had a stern yet worried look on his face. All three doctors rolled Carter onto a backboard and lifted him to the gurney in the center of the room.  
  
Benton came up to Carter's head "Hey Carter stay with us man" he said before returning to asses Carter's injuries. Several nurses gathered to help while others waited outside with other staff members watching and waiting.  
  
Mark looked at the doors and noticed the crowd forming "Hey Carol can we get them out of here and back to work" Carol didn't answer but walked towards the doors and exited the room. Once out there she explained the situation and explained how all of them had to return to working on patients and that standing around wasn't going to help anyone. Carol returned with a sad look on her face as she noticed the crash cart had been brought closer to the bed.  
  
Carol rushed to the head of the bed to find Carter still conscious but his face was pale and scared. "Carter you will be alright she said as she grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it lightly to let him know that she was there.  
  
Carter laid still confused and scared he could hear the muffled voices as pain shot up through his body with every touch they made. He tried to focus on anything else but the pain so he listened to the beeps from all the machines but their sound seemed to be slipping away.  
  
He felt like he was falling as if he were asleep and would wake up any moment to find this all to be a dream when he felt a gentle touch on his hand and a light squeeze the falling feeling stopped and for a moment the pain was gone.  
  
Carter squeezed lightly back to let whoever was there that he appreciated it. Carol smiled for a split second as she looked down on his sweet angelic face and away from the trauma in front of her.  
  
"We have to get him up to the OR now" Benton yelled as he looked down at the fragile body of his student. Benton looked up at the machines "Is he stable for transfer?" he asked knowing the answer already. "Ok lets go they have and room waiting for him"  
  
They pulled Carter out into the hall up to the elevator and Carol was still holding his hand and comforting him "Ouch!" she yelled as Carter's grip tightened around her hand. She released her hand as Carter began to shake "Oh my god" she said as she watched his body twist and turn and his eyes flutter rapidly.  
  
All the staff surrounding him tried to secure his limbs and stabilize his neck until the episode passed. Carter's body was bruised slightly from his trauma but more blood dripped to the floor.  
  
"Damn it" Benton said as he placed a fresh piece of gauze on the wound "We have to get him upstairs now or he will bleed out" The elevator doors opened only seconds after Benton spoke.  
  
The doors closed and Benton and Carol were left alone for that time to watch over Carter. As they went up everything seemed like a dream but a loud quick beeping pulled Carol and Benton back into action.  
  
Carol checked the monitors "His stats are falling fast" Benton moved around to check Carter's pulse "V-fib" Carol said with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Note- Ok I will try to get the next chapter tomorrow but I have learned that sometimes you might have to wait a little longer so no promises but maybe if you are nice I will work extra hard to write the next chapter for tomorrow. So have a good day. 


	5. Distant

Stained Red Chapter 5  
  
Note- Ramono wasn't cast yet but this is my fiction so for this he is a staff member he doesn't play a big part.  
  
"Charge to 150" Dr. Benton said just as the elevator doors opened. "Clear"  
  
"Normal sinus" Carol said as she rechecked Carter's stats. They rolled Carter out off the elevator "Dr. Benton he's not breathing" Carol said as she moved the bag over Carter's mouth.  
  
"Lets get him into the room and I will tube him" Benton grabbed the side of the gurney as Dr. Romano joined the team.  
  
"So what do we have here Peter? ... Nurse Hathaway you may return to the ER the pros can take it from here" Carol left after placing a soft kiss on Carter's forehead.  
  
Benton explained the situation to Dr. Romano as he placed the tube in Carter's throat to help him breath.  
  
The two men went to scrub as the anesthesiologist took over to prepare for the impending surgery.  
  
"So Peter how did this happen to the young Carter?" Romano asked while scrubbing his hands.  
  
Peter rinsed his soapy hands "We don't know Mark found him like that" Benton exited the prep room and joined Carter who was unconscious. "Hey is he allergic to anything?" he asked the nurse.  
  
She looked through the chart "Nothing is listed on his chart, did anyone ask him?"  
  
Peter looked around at all of the monitors "No there was no chance to ask him" just then Ramona entered the room ready to cut.  
  
The surgery went smoothly and the two surgeons where able to repair all of the damage. Within a few hours Carter was moved to a private room. Benton stayed with him until his pager went off. Benton was uncertain whether he should leave, but after his pager when off twice he decided that he had better go. On his way out of the room he passed by a nurse "Hey give Carter five of morphine" and with that he was gone.  
  
Carter slowly opened his eyes as he realized how heavy they felt his whole body felt heavy. He was confused and a little disoriented. The nurse who was tending to Carter realized that he was coming to and went to page Benton. "I will be right back Mr. Carter"  
  
A hew minutes later Peter came running into the room "Hey man" he said while handing him a pad of paper and a pen "How are you feeling?"  
  
Carter looked around and took the pen and wrote a short message 'What happened?'  
  
"We were hoping that you could tell us that, what's the last thing that you can remember?" Benton asked and he waited for a response.  
  
Carter searched his memory and began to write he passed the note to Benton 'talking to you'  
  
Benton looked at Carter for a moment. "Hey you want to get that tube out of your throat?" Carter nodded his head quickly making Benton smile slightly "Ok you know the drill... ready deep breath ...1 ...2 ...3... blow out" Carter coughed and didn't say a word. "You ok Carter?"  
  
Carter nodded his head but he seemed so distant. Benton looked around at the machine making sure that all of the stats were ok "Are you in any pain?" Benton asked trying to get Carter to talk.  
  
Carter thought for a moment "A little" he said. Benton excused himself for a moment as he got a nurse to administer more morphine.  
  
"What wrong Carter?" Benton asked in his usual authoritative tone.  
  
Carter looked at him for a moment then looked away "I am just trying to remember" he said truthfully.  
  
Benton looked down as his shoes "Don't worry about it right now you have to stay focused on recovering" Benton waited to see if Carter would respond "Well you need to rest so take it easy Dr. Carter I will be back up later" Benton smiled when he saw Carter's eyes light up for a moment when he remembered that he was a doctor.  
  
Note- Update may come tonight or tomorrow. Hope that you are enjoying the story so far. 


	6. Sleep

Stained Red Chapter 6  
  
Note- Very cool reviews thanks a ton and I am still working on a beta reader my usual beta reader is on vacation right now. Sorry.  
  
Carter was asleep when Benton returned to check on him with Mark. Carter didn't stir while Mark and Benton discussed his medical state, but he did wake up. Carter kept his eyes closed as he listened to the two doctors.  
  
"So how long is he going to have to stay here?" Mark asked while picking up the chart.  
  
"Just a few days, but do you really think he should go home so soon since we don't even know what happened yet"  
  
"That's not our call to make. The police are down in the ER questioning everyone they want to know when Carter wakes up"  
  
"But he doesn't remember anything. They are only going to work him up and make this harder on him, he needs time"  
  
"I know and if I had it my way he would be left alone, but someone attacked him and we need to find out who until then Carter could be in danger"  
  
"Damn it! Why did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know. Hopefully Carter will remember soon and this can all go away"  
  
"I just wish it was that easy..." Benton was cut off as his beeper began to blare echoing throughout the room. He turned the noise off quickly scared to wake Carter. He looked at the screen. "I have to go..."  
  
"Go Peter its ok" Mark said reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks man" Benton said while taping Mark on the back then rushing out the door.  
  
Mark pulled up a nearby chair and sat next to Carter. He looked down at him and smiled "So how long have you been awake?" he asked.  
  
Carter opened his eyes "How could you tell?"  
  
"It was your BP as we were talking I watched it rise and fall and when I sat down it rose a bit too, so how long?"  
  
Carter laughed "Umm... a little before you and Dr. Benton came in... I have to talk to the police? But I don't remember anything"  
  
"I know Carter and in time you will, but until then relax and don't worry"  
  
"I also heard that I get to leave in a few days is that right?"  
  
"Yeah" Mark nodded his head  
  
"Good I really don't like being the patient... I was barely a doctor before I became a patient" Carter laughed slightly unsure of why he was laughing.  
  
"It will be ok Carter" Mark smiled making Carter feel more comfortable. Mark got up to leave "Hey get some more rest you look like hell Carter"  
  
Carter smiled "Thanks Dr. Greene" Carter drifted into a light sleep.  
  
He found himself in the hospital walking around and it was empty he was alone. He heard a sound from behind him and as he turned around people appeared out of nowhere as he spun the whole ER was full of people. They seemed oblivious to his presence. He walked around but found everything out of place it was chaotic.  
  
He heard his name being called but he couldn't find the source. He entered a room with a young child sitting up on a gurney playing cards with the nurse. From there he entered another room that was bright red and the patient on the gurney seemed to be dead she was a little old lady but when Carter looked away there was a new patient a younger woman who was having a baby. He went to leave the room but couldn't find a way out. He looked at the patient again and it was a young man covered in blood. He walked over to the familiar boy, but began to back away as the boy got up.  
  
He looked so young and fragile. He opened his eyes and all Carter saw was emptiness. The boy came closer to Carter and he could fell his heart pounding in his chest. Carter looked away hoping to see a new patient, but was met by the same deep evil eyes.  
  
Carter looked for anyway out as the boy showed him the shining knife already covered in blood. Then Carter blinked and the boy was gone and the room had become a light green color. He looked down at the floor as something caught his attention the knife laid on the floor in a pool of blood but whose blood Carter thought.  
  
Then he realized a pain in his side and looked as his hands as the memories flashed in his head of looking down at his blood stained clothing and hands. The boy... the trauma...the pain. Carter's eyes flew open as reality greeted him with more pain as his body shot up pulling out his IV.  
  
Carter laid back down when the alarms around him started blaring wildly.  
  
Note- this is longer then the other chapters so I hope that you enjoyed it, have a great day and please review they always help ;-)


	7. Realization

Stained Red Chapter 7  
  
Note- yet again thanks for the reviews...and thanks for the cool offer sionthede... but my beta reader is back, but you will be my first choice next time she is away ;-)  
  
Benton was walking outside of Carter's room when he heard all of the alarms going off. He ran into the room to find Carter sitting up reaching for something. "Carter are you ok?" he asked as he noticed how pale and scared Carter appeared.  
  
Carter rested back in the bed and held up his left hand. "Sorry it fell off I was trying to reach it"  
  
Benton reached down to replace the fallen piece. He looked at Carter and noticed blood dripping down his arm "Here" he reached to look at Carter's arm "I will start a new IV"  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to" Carter lowered his head.  
  
"It's ok Carter I understand that it was an accident, but what happened exactly?" Benton asked while replacing the IV.  
  
Carter watched Benton insert the short needle "Nothing really just a bad dream...actually I don't even remember what it was about just that it was...bad" Carter looked away from his arm down at the sheets in front of him wondering what his dream was about trying to think of what scared him.  
  
Benton placed his hand on Carter's "It's ok Carter"  
  
"Yeah...sure" Carter closed his eyes and leaned his head back against his pillow. Benton got up and started to walk towards the door "Dr. Benton?" Carter said barely above a whisper. Benton turned around and took a few steps closer to Carter's bed. "Can you turn the light on?" Carter felt like a child asking such a question, but he didn't want to wake up in the dark again. Benton nodded his head and before walking out of the room he turned on the light.  
  
Carter laid awake in bed wondering about his dream and trying to remember. He fought with himself not to fall asleep, but eventually exhaustion won.  
  
It was all so familiar as he watched the people walk by him as he entered the ER. It seemed real as if he was back at work. Carter walked up to the admit desk but no one was there as he turned around to find anyone everyone was gone. He ran through the halls searching for someone, but he didn't even know who.  
  
Carter searched all of the rooms trying to find this person. The more he ran the more he remembered from his nightmare. Then it dawned on him 'that boy...I have to find him' He searched everywhere but was alone. Then the lights around him began to flicker wildly and it seemed like a strobe light. He started out as the flashes began more then flashes. They were like pictures playing out what he can't remember. With every flash the scene would change slightly. He watched what seemed to be a trauma. Then with a flash everyone was gone and the patient lay still on the gurney halfway out of the doors. With a flash the patient was gone and Carter was alone. All of his memories from his own trauma came flooding back to him.  
  
Mark entered Carter's room where he was asleep and all of a sudden Carter was shaking his head quickly from side to side. Mark tried to wake him up "Carter..." he yelled.  
  
Carter could here his name softly he knew it was Mark he tried to respond but couldn't he felt himself being shaken until he was awake again. Carter's eyes opened quickly and the first thing he saw was Mark's worried face. "Are you ok Carter?"  
  
Carter rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes for a moment. As he slowly opened his eyes he spoke lightly "I don't know anymore" Mark looked down at him wondering what Carter was thinking. "I had a dream" Carter stopped himself as he remembered what it was about.  
  
"Carter?" Mark asked  
  
"I remember" Carter smiled slightly but it vanished as he began to speak again "that boy"  
  
"What boy?"  
  
"From the trauma his name was umm... Danny?" he said unsure of himself  
  
"Yeah he is fine. He left earlier today"  
  
Carter's eyes opened widely "No! He can't...he...he did it"  
  
"Did what Carter? You're not making any sense" Mark took a seat by Carter's bed as he tried to understand.  
  
"He stabbed me"  
  
Mark was speechless for a moment as it sunk in "But how?" is all he could manage to say.  
  
"During the trauma we were moving Danny to the OR and he had a knife and no one saw anything they were all busy" Carter paused as a thought ran through his mind "Where's the knife?"  
  
Mark stood up "I will be right back Carter I am going to get those cops from the ER up here so you can tell them this ok?" Mark waited till Carter nodded in agreement "It will be ok Carter" he said reassuringly as he left the room.

Note- Sorry for the delay. I will do my best to update this tomorrow and I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting and stuff not slow so read on.


	8. Gift

Stained Red Chapter 8  
  
Note- Thanks a ton for the awesome reviews you all rock.  
  
Carter stared up at the ceiling as he replayed his horrible trauma in his head repeatedly. Then a knock on the door pulled him back to reality. "Hello?" he asked, but didn't receive an answer. A few moments passed without any new development. 'God I am losing my mind' Carter thought to himself as he began to relax again.  
  
Just as Carter's head hit the pillow the door to his room swung open and a man in uniform walked up to Carter holding a box. "John Carter?" this strange man asked. Carter nodded his head reluctantly. "I am Officer Kent and I found this box outside of your room" he placed the box on the table by Carter's bed. "Would you like me to open it?" he asked while revealing a box cutter.  
  
"Uh...sure" Carter said as he stared desperately at the sharp edge of the blade. With one swift movement the cop opened to box and pulled out a smaller package wrapped like a present. "Who is it from?" Carter asked with a confused expression.  
  
The cop looked at the box and found no label indicating who had sent the mysterious package. "I don't know" Officer Kent passed Carter the smaller package.  
  
Carter looked at what seemed to be a gift. The wrapping was stripped green and yellow and was tied with a bright blue ribbon.  
  
Carter held up the box and pulled the ribbon "Can you cut it?" he asked as he waited for the cop to slice the ribbon. Carter placed the box on his legs as he pressed the control to bring the bed up to a sitting position.  
  
He pulled the wrapping of quickly to reveal a bright red box with a small message written on the lid.  
  
This is a gift from me to you. To let you know what life holds true  
  
Carter opened the lid to reveal a knife. He just sat there staring down recognizing the knife. He didn't touch it, but he could see the blood remaining on it. Carter's breath caught in his throat as he read the bottom of the lid.  
  
When you may feel safe in bed. Those sheets will soon be stained red.  
  
Carter dropped the top of the Box as his face became ghostly pale. Officer Kent leaned over to see what was in the box. He snatched it up and investigating the contents he pulled out a plastic bag and placed the knife and the box inside if it. "I will be back Mr. Carter" as with that he left the room leaving Carter alone with his morbid thoughts.  
  
Note- I know it is shorter and I am sorry for that but I did all that I could for today. So I hope that you enjoyed it and have a great day. 


	9. Safety

Stained Red Chapter 9  
  
Note- I can't say this enough...All of the reviews rock thanks so much.  
  
Two days had passed since the package for Carter was found and on this day Carter was being released from the hospital. Carter sat on the edge of the gurney in a blue button up shirt and kaki pants dangling his legs from the side as he stared down at a light brown jacket that was spread across his lap.  
  
Mark and Benton were standing outside of Carter's room in the middle of a heated discussion.  
  
Benton leaned against the wall "He can't go home Mark, there is no one there to watch him"  
  
"Peter it's a secure house full of staff and security how is he not safe there?"  
  
Officer Kent walked up to the two arguing doctors "Good day, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time"  
  
In unison Mark and Benton nodded their heads and stood up straighter while waiting for the officer to speak.  
  
"Well we have been surveying the area around the Carter mansion and it seems quite secure although since we are still uncertain if this was planed or not we are uncertain about some of the staff. We have been doing cross checks on them and we haven't found anything disturbing, but with this sensitive situation you can never be too careful. Some of the staff have been hired recently ranging from one to six months ago. We are worried that these criminals involved already know where Mr. Carter lives and possibly where some of the other staff here live."  
  
"So what do we do?" Mark asked with a solemn look of worry.  
  
"We are taking everything into account, and as of right now this boy Danny is our only suspect. We would like to ask for your assistance in this case. Since the two of you know the most about this situation I think it would be best if you help"  
  
"What are you asking us to do?" now Marks expression was one of confusion.  
  
"We would like the three of you to stay together, this will help is Mr. Carter has medical problems we can avoid a trip back here unless it is serious. We have set up an apartment about five minutes away from here for all of you to stay and we have set up a few medical supplies just in case. The apartment has everything you will need and there will be a secure line set up between you and me if you guys need anything at all. There will be several guards surrounding the house but they will not be seen." Benton had returned to his place leaning against the wall, while Mark asked another question. "What about our jobs?"  
  
"That will all be taken care of you don't have to worry about any of it. We need to know if you two are in or not because the faster we do this the easier it will be'  
  
"Sure I will do anything that can help" Mark said while offering his hand to Officer Kent and being met with a strong handshake.  
  
Now all of the attention was focused on Benton "What about my son?"  
  
"Well you staying away for a while will be good for your son right now because we are unsure of your safety as well, but we can get a video phone connection for you"  
  
"Ok" Benton said before entering Carter's room. "Hey man you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah...sure...I'm sorry to pull you into this" Carter said in a sad shaken voice. He looked up for a split second before returning to a glazed look down at his jacket.  
  
Benton saw the disheveled appearance of his student. Carter looked extremely tired and sad. "It's ok Carter, it's not your fault" Benton sat on the bed next to Carter.  
  
"I'm sorry you won't get to see Reese" Carter said barely above a whisper.  
  
"So you heard us talking outside, well if you knew how to eavesdrop properly you would know that I will get to see him by video"  
  
Carter smiled lightly. Mark entered the room with a wheelchair "Well I guess we better be off" Benton and Mark helped Carter into the chair as gently as possible and their hearts sank when Carter cringed in pain before they set him in.  
  
Benton opened the door and Mark pushed Carter out into the Hallway. They waited by the elevator when a sharp loud noise caught their attention followed by several others and muffled screams.  
  
Note- Hope you enjoyed I will update tomorrow for sure so have a happy day. :-D 


	10. Drive

Stained Red Chapter 10  
  
Note- as if this could ever get old ... thanks for the cool reviews.  
  
"What the hell?" Benton asked looking down the hall. Officer Kent came running down the hall. Just as the elevator doors were opening.  
  
"Get in now!" He ordered literally pushing them in. he stood outside of the doors watching the hall. "There is a car out front for you, go now" The doors closed leaving the three men in shock.  
  
The doors reopened in the lobby and from there Mark spotted the car that was waiting for them. They mobbed outside and a tall man looked at them "Dr. Greene and Benton?" he asked. Mark nodded. "Ok, I know about the situation upstairs and it is my job to take you to a safe location I am your driver, so if you please" he said motioning to the car then opening up the door.  
  
The ride was silent and Carter was wondering what would happen next and how Officer Kent was. Carter drifted off to a light sleep leaning his head against the window. The car bounced with each bump it hit and when going around a curb the driver hit a pot hole causing Carter's head to slam against to window jolting him out of his sleep. "Damn it" he said as he pressed his palm to the side of his head.  
  
Mark looked at Carter "Are you alright?"  
  
Carter removed his hand from his head "Yeah just hit my head" Carter looked at his hand and saw the bright red blood from his injury. "Damn" he repeated while looking for a cloth.  
  
Mark looked at Carter's hand then motioned for him to turn his head "Here" he said while passing him a handkerchief.  
  
Benton was watching them from the front seat "Watch your driving" he said with a hint of anger. The driver didn't react he just continued down the road.  
  
Only seconds later they were stopping in front of a small house on an unfamiliar street. "Well here we are" the driver said while putting the car in park.  
  
They all went inside just as the phone began to ring. The driver answered it. "Hello...yes sir...yes...I will sir...yes...alright...where?...ok...in five...yes sir...bye" he hung up the phone. "Ok that was Officer Kent and he wants you all to know that everything is alright what happened today didn't involve you it was just a disgruntled patient. He wants me to explain some things to you, you are not to leave the house" he turned his attention to Benton "they set up the video phone over there" he pointed to some video equipment. "There is food and clothes for all of you and this phone is only for use to contact Officer Kent he will be checking in throughout your stay here. I have to go now and if you have any questions just contact Officer Kent and he will help you" The driver walked over to the door and opened it he was half way out when he turned around "Good luck" then he closed the door and was gone.  
  
Mark made his way over to a box label 'MED' he opened it up and found a suture kit. He sat next to Carter on the couch and began to examine his cut and stitch it up. Carter didn't speak but his eyes would close as if he was drifting away but he would pull himself back to reality. "There you go Carter" Mark said as he stood up and removed his gloves. Carter's eyes were closed by the time Mark had finished. "Carter?" he asked. "Peter I think we should move him"  
  
Benton got up and moved over to Carter's side. "Carter, wake up man" he looked at Mark "Mark when he hit his head did he loose consciousness?"  
  
"No, I mean I don't think so he was fully alert" "Carter" Mark went into the kitchen and retrieved a wet cloth and when he returned he pressed it lightly to Carter's forehead.  
  
Carter shook his head slightly and mumbled a bit. "Huh...what?"  
  
Mark removed the cloth "Carter, are you ok?"  
  
Carter opened his eyes and began to sit up "Yeah I am just tired that's all, Can I go to bed?"  
  
"Sure you can" Benton said while helping him up. Mark and him practically had to carry Carter to the bedroom and as soon as he was in bed he was asleep.  
  
Note- I might not have an update for a few days... busy busy busy... so you will have to find something to keep you occupied. Sorry. If I can find time I will write one so don't lose hope ;-) 


	11. Chills

Stained Red

Chapter 11

Note- I know it was a long wait and I am super sorry, I went to the beach and then my computer was being mean. I will try never to have that long between updates again. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and that it was worth the wait.

Carter shivered as a cold draft filled his room. He grabbed at the covers pulling them in tighter to his body. As his body shook under the covers pain radiated from his injuries. Carter's head began to pound causing Carter to lift his hand to his head as he willed the pounding to cease.

The room only seemed to get colder and the pain more severe. Carter opened his eyes and looked around the room noticing a window across the room above a desk was wide open.

Carter got out of bed slowly and stumbled to the open window. He went to close the window, leaning over the desk he lifted his hands to the window pane causing pain to rush throughout his body. Carter became dizzy as he reached for his side and fell to the floor moaning in pain.

Dr. Benton and Greene were sitting in the kitchen/living room drinking coffee discussing the situation when they heard the commotion from Carter's room. Both of them jumped up thinking the worst and without a second thought ran into Carter's room. They found him lying on the ground rocking himself from side to side.

Benton moved to his side while Mark stood up behind him. "Carter?" Benton asked. Carter didn't answer as the pain engulfed him. "What happened?" Benton asked softly hoping for an answer.

Mark leaned over "Maybe we should bring him over to the bed, I think that there is some morphine in one of the boxes of medical supplies" They both lifted Carter up gently hoping not to cause him more pain. They both cringed, watching Carter tense up with every movement. Moments later Carter was on the bed still in pain. Mark left the room to find the medication.

Carter tried to speak and open his eyes but he couldn't avoid the pain, slowly he worked to calm himself down. Carter opened his eyes and was met by the worried glare of Dr. Benton, and then he caught a glimpse of Mark inserting a needle into his arm. "There you go Carter, Its ok" Mark said while disposing the used needle and pressing the alcohol wipe to his arm.

Carter's hand slid off of his side making contact with the bed. He blinked back the wave of dizziness surrounding him. Then was left staring up into the faces of two very worried people he considered to be his friends.

Mark spoke first "Are ok Carter?"

Carter nodded his head as he spoke "I'm ok, sorry... "

Benton leaned forward quickly "Carter, What happened?" he enquired

Carter looked around the room until his gaze struck the window that was still open and he watched the curtains blowing in the cold breeze which seemed to hypnotize him for a moment. He turned his head back and secured his sight on Dr. Benton. "I was... cold and i got up to close the window... I moved to close the window... then when I lifted up my armed to pull it down well... it hurt and everything went black" He stared back at the window before noticing Mark closing it. "Thanks" he said laughing lightly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to...I mean I didn't know..." Carter was cut off.

"Its alright Carter it was an accident just be more careful and you have to know that we are here to help you, all you have to do is ask" Mark said before placing his hand on Benton's shoulder "Lets go Peter, Carter needs to rest" Benton thought about staying but knew that he needed to go and let Carter sleep.

They both left the room and Carter slowly drifted back to sleep as the medicine took full effect and the pain seemed to come to a halt. Darkness filled his dream world before erupting in a glow of magnificent lights circling him invitingly. For the first time in a long while he felt safe. Load noises from a distance seemed to be threatening his sleep. The noises grew loader until Carter was pulled awake. As he slowly opened his eyes he noticed something amiss.

Note- All for today. Hope it was good have a great night and I will update tomorrow for sure.


	12. Intruder

Stained Red

Chapter 12

Note- Thanks for all of the cool reviews you all rock.

Carter surveyed the room noticing a heavy breeze surrounding him. A chill ran down his spine. A shadow moved across the walls of the room. Carter followed the shadow's movements until he noticed a presence standing over him. He quickly turned his head and came face to face with the intruder.

Carter tried to get up but the man hovering over him gently pushed Carter's shoulders down "Its ok" he said. The voice was familiar; Carter searched his mind for an answer to who this could be.

"Who are you?" he asked in almost a whisper "I know your voice" he said. Carter closed his eyes tightly as he fought a wave of dizziness threatening to consume him. He opened his eyes and noticed the man was now seated beside him.

Mark entered the room "Hey Carter, are you alright? Officer Kent Peter and I still have a few questions for you; whenever you are done explaining this to Carter" Mark smiled warmly at Carter which helped him to relax more.

"I'm fine Dr. Greene. What happened?" Carter spoke softly and his eyes were full of confusion. Mark left the room leaving Officer Kent and Carter alone to talk. Carter stared up at the ceiling before focusing on the window; upon inspection he noticed that the window wasn't open but was shattered all over the desk. "What's going on?" he inquired looking back at Officer Kent.

"First of all we caught the man who did it and he is in custody; we have an I.D. on the man" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pad of paper. "A Mr. Greg Harrison; does that name ring any bells?" Officer Kent retrieved a Pen from his shirt pocket and flipped through his note pad for a clean sheet.

Carter thought for a moment as he realized that the name did sound familiar. "Yeah" Carter said, but he kept thinking of why he knew that name. 'Greg Harrison' he thought in his head. 'Greg Harris... oh.... G.H.' his mind was spinning as the initials sparked his memory. "G.H." he said. After getting a confused look from Officer Kent Carter knew he should elaborate on the details. "He worked at my family's house; he left a few months ago. I saw him at the hospital a few weeks ago though... he had a bad cut to his hand I sutured it.... if it is him he will have a scar in the palm of his right hand"

"Ok I will look into that. The situation here is that, as I am sure you have noticed the window. Well a brick with a note was thrown through it. The note is what concerns us" he reached into his back pants pocket and brought out a piece of folded up paper; he handed the paper to Carter.

Carter reached to the other side of the bed and turned on a lamp. He pulled himself up to a sitting position with the help of Officer Kent. Carter cringed a bit as a sharp pain ran through his side. He unfolded the paper and read it out load.

"Dear John.... It's your old buddy Danny; I realized that you might not understand why all of this is happening. Well it is very simple less then a year ago you screwed up. Now that we are clear I am warning you that this will be your last day. Hey enjoy it I'll see you soon.... Danny" Carter flipped the paper over searching for more writing to help him understand. He handed the note back to Officer Kent "Now what?" he asked in a strong determined manner.

"Well since they know your location we will have to move you to a more confined and secluded area. We will be moving you in a few hours."

"Wait, just me?" Carter asked his voice weaker this time.

"Yes we will be keeping an eye on Dr. Greene and Dr. Benton here. You will go alone with me" Officer Kent got up to leave "Get more sleep I will fill you in more on the way to your new location" he placed his belongings and the note back into his various pockets and left the room.

Carter stared out the window as if expecting another brick to fly through it with a new message. He was uncertain of what was going to happen next and he hated the horrible feelings the situation gave him. In his gut he knew that this was only going to get worse, he only wished he could figure out how.

Note- All for now and as most of you know the server is messed up so update to come but don't know when. Have a great day!


	13. Confused

Stained Red

Chapter 13

Note- It's a short chapter, I am really sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews as always.

Carter couldn't fall asleep; he laid in the bed with his eyes staring straight at the ceiling as if it would hold the answers to the questions running through his mind.

Officer Kent walked into the room and went unnoticed by Carter. "John?" Carter was easily drawn out of his little world as he lowered his eyes and turned his attention to Officer Kent. "We will be leaving within the next few minutes" Carter nodded his head and slowly came to a sitting position on the side of the bed. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine" Carter looked down at his feet planted on the ground then he pushed himself up to a standing position in front of Officer Kent. "I'll be ready in a minute" Carter walked past Officer Kent into the other room where Mark and Peter were having coffee. "Hey" Carter said without looking at them as he walked by into the bathroom to wash up.

Both of them looked up and acknowledged Carter. Officer Kent walked out of Carter's room and sat at the table next to Mark.

Carter stared at himself in the mirror as he washed his face in the cold water. He looked run down with black circles under his eyes and a pale complexion. He ran his wet hands through his hair hoping to coax it to stay down. Carter dried his face with the hand towel beside the sink then walked out of the room.

Mark stood up and walked over to Carter "We put your stuff in the car already. Everything will be alright Carter" Mark patted him gently on the shoulder.

Officer Kent got up and walked to the door and put on his jacket "We better get going"

Carter nodded his head and walked over to the door. Benton rose from his seat and intersected Carter's walk to the door. Carter looked at him confused with fear in his eyes. "You'll be ok Carter, this will all work out" Benton drew Carter into a lose hug before letting him pass. Carter was more confused now as he wondered if what just happened was real.

Mark and Benton watched Carter leave "Now what?" Mark asked as they watched the car disappear around the block. Benton shrugged his shoulders and closed the door.

Note- Sorry for the shortness. The next chapter will be longer and really good I promise...I have a cool idea mwahahaha...well until next time smile.


	14. Dizzy

Stained Red

Chapter 14

Note- Thanks for the reviews... sorry but this chapter is also short; the next chapter will be longer.

The streetlights glistened over the car as it made its way down the empty streets. Within the car Officer Kent and Carter sat quietly staring at the road ahead. Carter turned his head from side to side reading the signs as they passed. His mind raced to figure out where they were going.

After half an hour of silence the car passed down a familiar street, then another. Carter looked at Officer Kent who slowed down the car and came to a stop at an intersection. Officer Kent looked over and noticed Carter "Are you ok?" his eyes were questioning and concerned.

Carter immediately returned his gaze to the traffic light which was now green "It's green" he replied in almost a whisper. Officer Kent looked at Carter for another moment before acknowledging the green light. He pulled across the intersection slowly and the ride continued in silence for another fifteen minutes.

Carter was looking out of the side mirror when he noticed several cars were now on the road, within seconds more cars appeared. As the car turned down a side street all of the cars continued on their own ways leaving their car alone once again.

Officer Kent was getting annoyed with the silence and he moved his hand over to the radio and began to play with the dials. He looked down to find the perfect station. He landed on a station, but when commercials started to play he looked down at the radio and changed the station again. Carter watched as the dials turned and the numbers changed. His head was beginning to feel dizzy as he stared intently at the radio. He closed his eyes and turned his head to focus on the road again. His eyes opened widely as the car was emerged into a stream on bright lights. Carter looked on in horror as the lights came closer and in a flash he was plunged back into darkness.

Note- hope that you enjoyed it, I was going to continue this right off but I thought hey why not give you guys a little suspense. Chapter fifteen might be up tomorrow. Smile :-)


	15. Tone

Stained Red

Chapter 15

Note- Yet again thanks a ton for the reviews...and as asked for here is a longer chapter, I hope that all of you enjoy it.

Carter could hear music in the distance as he felt the warm blood run down his face. He shivered as a gust of wind swept through the mangled car. Carter slowly opened his eyes and at the same time the music grew louder. He reached casually over and turned the volume off. Reality sunk in as pain and darkness threatened to consume him.

Carter looked over upon hearing a light wheezing. Officer Kent was slumped over the steering wheel with shards of glass surrounding him. Carter carefully moved himself around taking little notice to his own injuries. Carter managed to unbuckle his seat belt and free his hands from the twisted metal. He reached his hand over to the unconscious form and felt for his pulse. Carter breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that Officer Kent's pulse was strong.

Light began to surround the car again as Carter made a move to open his door. He looked out to see a car pull casually up with its side window slowly being lowered. Carter pushed his door forcefully but there was no movement.

A young man stuck his head out the window. He was dressed in a dark suit accompanied by dark sunglasses and slicked back hair. "Having car trouble?" the menacing voice asked before the door swung silently open revealing the full form of the young man. He looked down at the lone car with little emotion.

Carter looked on as he recognized the all too familiar boy from there past encounter and the short glimpses he received in his dreams. In a moment Carter forgot his fear and returned his attention to his fallen friend who shifted slightly. Carter turned around swiftly to aid the Officer, but with the move came a sharp pain in his abdomen. Carter looked down quickly. He saw blood surrounding him then returned his gaze to Officer Kent.

The visitor stood outside the car watching and waiting. After mere seconds he moved around to where Officer Kent was just as he leaned back into his chair with the support of Carter. Once Officer Kent was rested back Carter took notice of the intruder.

Carter positioned himself firmly against the door; with a strong push he released the door from its grip. Carter stumbled out of the car falling to his knees. Officer Kent watched as the young man made his way towards Carters distressed body.

Cold wrapped around him darkening his vision and sense of feeling. All Carter could hear were the slow foot steps growing louder as they came closer to him. Running on pure fear Carter managed to push himself up to a kneeling position in front of the young man.

Carter looked up at his enemy unsure of how this all came to be. "What do you want?" Carter asked with anger and fear evident in his voice. He looked on entranced by the boy's movements. The boy slowly stepped back until he collided with the ruined car then leaned confidently on the smashed in hood. He placed one hand on the car to steady his position and with the other he reached up and removed his sunglasses revealing his deep blue innocent eyes.

Carter fell back into an odd sitting position on the cold wet ground as he regained what strength was left. The boy looked down pleased with Carter's pain.

"Well let me see" he spoke with such a light young tone that it seemed slightly welcoming. "No, lets not see. Lets go!" his voice became cold and cruel and the boy moved towards Carter shoving a gun under his jaw. The boy leaned in to Carter's ear and spoke in a soft emotionless tone "If you really wanted to know, you would remember me better" The boy looked in through the window of his car signaling to someone from within.

A tall muscular man dress in a deep gay suit exited the vehicle. He pulled Carter to his feet causing Carter to scream in pain then slowly drift off into a spinning world. He felt himself falling for what seemed like days. He opened his eyes for a drowsy moment as he watched the trees pass outside of the car then once again he fell back into his black hole of endless pain.

Note- I hope that was long enough...would of made it longer but really short on time...sorry for any mistakes...lots of school work to do Aaahhh school...but still keep smiling....review please ;-)


	16. Blue

Stained Red 

Chapter 16

Note- Sorry for the wait...a mixture of computer problems and homework...this is a short chapter, sorry again. Work, work, work!

Carter's eyes shot open; he was in complete darkness. He blinked his eyes frantically to try to make out even a speck of light. He was propped up in the corner, and he heard whispers surrounding him. He strained to make out what was being said.

In an instant the voices were gone and Carter was left alone in nothingness. A strong breeze created chills throughout his body.

He shifted uneasily as something in the room changed. He wasn't alone anymore, this new feeling scared him. Light filled the room showing its deep red walls. Carter blinked as the piercing rays burned his eyes.

He looked up with wide eyes to find himself alone again. He looked at the deep red walls searching for a door. He was confused and lost as the room spun around him revealing nothing but flat red walls.

The lights were out again as Carter's mind raced. A warm wind circled Carter until it became so hot that it caused a trickle of sweat to run down his face.

The lights reappeared, but they were dimmer a light blue illumination in a red room that was now an illusion of a sparkling purple. Suddenly the walls changed as red ran silently down them, a pure blood red dripping forming puddles on the clean white floor.

A loud screeching noise, like nails running down a chalkboard filled the room. Carter clasped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes tightly against the terror. He was forced into a new world.

He opened his eyes to a bright blue room, calming and safe. Suddenly he smiled as he was filled with a new wiser outlook. He stood up and walked slowly to one of the empty walls, he pressed his hand to it and pulled it away. He looked at his hand and saw the bright blue paint as a drop fell to the ground at his feet.. Carter starred at the wall as everything faded away...he was jolted lightly.

He kept his eyes closed as he felt the road moving under the car. He was no longer afraid.

Note- Next chapter will be written as soon as possible...until then please review...they are nice to read. Smile ;-D


	17. Reality

Stained Red 

Chapter 17

Note- Extra short chapter...thanks for the reviews!

The young man sat sternly across from where Carter was laying. He watched the stillness of his victim while plotting his next move.

Carter could fell the tense eyes burning into him. But he wasn't worried; his dream gave him a new sense of his own reality. Something in his drean reminded him of his past.

_**The young boy ran into the trauma room behind his mother to watch with fear as his sister's death was pronounced. Tears streamed down his face as he passed his mother and grabbed his sister's hand firmly, willing her to breath. "I'm sorry," he whispered as a tall man in a stained red lab coat came up beside him. Their eyes met. "Why couldn't you save her?" the young boy asked with fear and hatred clear in his voice. There was silence. "Fix her!" he screamed. His mother came up beside him and massaged his shoulders gently as she looked down at her daughter. The tall man spoke softly "we did everything we could...her injuries were too severe...I'm very sorry" he lowered his head slightly; he turned to leave the room to allow the family a few moments together. He felt a strong tug on his arm pulling him back. "You have to help her...she's not dead, she can't be dead, you didn't try hard enough...help her!" the young boy demanded. Then he resigned himself by his sister's side. Once everyone left he spoke soothingly to his angelic sister. "It's ok Rachel, it will al be ok, what do they know?...I'm so sorry, this never should of happened to you, it was all an accident. Mom didn't mean to... No! It's not her fault...they just didn't try, they didn't care Rachel" A small smile played on the young boys face "I'll make them care."**_

Note- Sorry its so short...I wrote it while I was suppose to be doing homework...once I get a break in work I promise to write I nice long chapter. Until then I hope this will do.


	18. Pushed

Stained Red 

Chapter 18

Note- I am really sorry for the wait...so much work. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

The car came to a slow stop in front of a brick building surrounded by identical buildings. Carter opened his eyes as the car rocked him. He felt himself being pulled up and he could see Danny's back as he was forced to walk behind him. A large metal door stood in front of Danny he knocked on it lightly and a small slit was opened revealing only eyes. The door swung open and they all entered into a dim hallway with pealing paint on the walls.

They walked to the end of the hall and entered the elevator. The man holding Carter up leaned forward and pressed the top button with the letters PH on it. Everyone was silent as the elevator moved and screeched to the top floor. The doors opened and Carter was pushed out first into a large decorated room. As the doors to the elevator closed Danny circled around to look at Carter.

"So what do you think? Do you like my place?" Danny smiled and titled his head innocently waiting for Carter to reply. "Well do you?" he said harshly.

Carter nodded his head slowly causing a wave of vertigo. The muscular man held him up as he shifted towards the floor.

"What's wrong Dr. Carter not feeling to well?" he spoke like a small child mocking Carter. "Put him in the back" he ordered as he moved across the large room and sat on a black leather sofa.

Carter was pulled to the back of the large apartment into a small room with little light. There was a furnace across from the door under a small window. The room was almost empty except for a painting hanging on the wall of a young girl. Carter was pushed down to the floor near the furnace and quickly handcuffed to it. Before he could think the door was closed and he could hear it being locked. The wind from the window pored into the room causing Carter to shiver. Pain seared through his body with every movement and his clothes were cover with blood. He faught to stay awake, but slowly he drifted into darkness.

Note- Ok I know its short but I will update tomorrow...I promise. ;-)


	19. Bad Thoughts

Stained Red 

Chapter 19

Note- Shadow Spade you asked that question at the perfect time...I was going to explain that today...so here you go :-) it's like you read my mind. Ok i didn's change it too much...except the end and a few little things along the way. Enjoy.

Carter's eyes fluttered open and all he could see was darkness, he blinked his eyes again to make sure they were open. The wind howled through the window and echoed through the room. Carter's mind raced as he replayed the past events. Carter began to wonder and worry about Officer Kent. 'Why did this happen, if it weren't for me he would be alright' Carter pushed his hair back with his free hand then placed it on his sore side as he wondered about whether or not Dr. Greene or Benton knew what had happened.

...At County...

Mark and Benton came running through the ER doors and nearly collided with several patients exiting the hospital. They both went straight to trauma room two. They came up to the gurney and were both across for Kerry and Susan.

Mark looked down at the patient "What happened?" he asked as his gaze pierced through Kerry. "Where's Carter?" he turned his attention to Susan.

Susan spoke softly "They were in a car accident. We don't know where Carter is, Officer Kent was found alone and he hasn't woken up yet." Tears rain silently down her cheeks.

Benton stared at the motionless form of the Officer. While the others discussed his condition Benton willed him to wake up. 'Please!' he begged in his mind.

Officer Kent's eyes slowly opened as he took in his surrounding. Benton quickly moved around Mark to the head of the gurney. Everyone took notice and looked anxiously at Officer Kent.

Kerry took control of the situation "Officer Kent do you know where you are?" he nodded his head indicating a yes. "Do you remember what happened?" he nodded his head again. "Ok, there is a tube in your throat would you like a piece of paper and a pen?" he nodded his head and moved his hand to indicate writing. Kerry reached into her pocket and pulled out a note pad and a pen. As soon as she handed the items to him Benton asked the question they all wanted to know.

"Do you know where Carter is?" Officer Kent thought for a moment then began to write 'He was in the car with me' "He wasn't found with you do you know where they took him?" 'No, I'm sorry, but the station might know more' he turned the page 'In my jacket pocket is my badge and a pass, I'm sorry' There was nothing else to ask and that was the end of the conversation as Officer Kent was moved to a private room and Benton reached into a bag off to the side and collected the items.

Mark and Benton exited the hospital and went down to the police station the see what was going on there. They were greeted by a tall woman in her early thirties named Rachel. They introduced themselves and showed ID, she recognized their names and once they gave her a pass that indicated that they were involved with an investigation she showed them to a large garage filled with cars and introduced them to a large man named Roger. He showed them the car Officer Kent and Carter were in. They stared in shock at the mangled metal. They watched as a team investigated the vehicle. Roger explained what they had already found. "There isn't much yet but if you want to see more detail we have a board with pictures" he lead them over to the board and the first thing they noticed was all of the blood. Just then a man came out with a clear bag with a piece of paper in it and he placed it on the board. All three of them moved over to it and read the message on it.

**I am sure that you are all wondering where you "friend" is, well maybe he's dead so you can stop looking, and if he isn't dead yet trust me he will be soon. **

Another officer came over and took the evidence "Hey Roger I'm taking this to the lab" Roger flicked his hand showing him that he could go.

"You guys can stay as long as you want, but this will take awhile"

"We will stay as long as it takes" Mark said while looking over the pictures again. Benton kept his eyes on the car and all of the people surrounding it. Time seemed to be in slow motion as he thought about the note and if Carter was dead, he shook that thought out of his head and looked at Mark who was now staring at the car as well. "He'll be ok Peter" he said unsure of the truth but needing to believe it.

Mark stared at the picture hanging on the board as he listened to the muffled conversations in the background 'Where are you Carter?' he asked himself.

...Back with Carter...

Carter could hear the footsteps outside of his room, as he watched their shadows dance in front of the door mesmerizing him slowly lolling him into a light sleep.

_Suddenly he was back in the car with the radio playing. He watched as the light posts past casting the car into light for brief moments. He turned expecting a friendly face and was met by and evil gaze of red eyes. He turned to look out the window and everything changed. He was now seated on the ground and he could see the accident happening, he got up and ran for the car. The faster he ran the further away he seemed to get until he was alone surrounded by darkness. But he could make out faint movement a few feet away from him. He moved over to the shaking form and found a child about sixteen years old crying, he turned his tear stained face towards Carter and the tears ran red down his face, Carter sat next to the boy and tried to comfort him, but the boy pushed him away. Carter reached out to help the boy, but he got up and ran away into the darkness leaving Carter alone with his racing thoughts._

A loud thud shook Carter from his sleep as he slowly came to notice a presence hovering over him.

Note- Ok that's all for now...I was going to update Saturday, but sadly it will more likely be Sunday. Comments always greatly appriciated...and to all those who read this chapter before thanks for the cool reviews hope the changes helped.


	20. Preasure

Stained Red

Chapter 20

Note- I'm sorry about the wait...it was a mix of work, exhaustion, computer specialness, and just plan bleh.

"Oh sorry to wake you Dr. Carter" the boy mocked as he kneeled down to be face to face with Carter. He looked down and smiled "Oh that's a pretty bad injury you have there, must hurt" Carter's hand was placed firmly over the wound when Danny lightly pressed his hand over Carter's. Danny stared down at the blood surrounding their hands and forcefully pushed Carter's hand down. Carter cringed in pain as he pulled his hand up only to have it grabbed by Danny. "This is nothing," he said cruelly pushing Carter's hand down and walking out of the room.

Carter returned his hand to his side as he could feel the eerie warmth of fresh blood. He felt scared for a moment as he sat in pain. Slowly he became fearless he had a plan and either way he figured it would be worth a try.

A few minutes passed before Danny returned to find Carter laying on the floor half covered with blood. Danny snickered and whispered to himself "Oops maybe I pressed to hard." He walked out of the room neglecting to close the door. Carter listened intently to the voices as they echoed down the hall into his room.

"Ok, Jed bring him in here. Rob bandage up that damn wound its doing the damage to quickly I want him to be awake for his death"

All Carter wanted to do was run away once he felt his hand being freed, but he knew better. He was pulled gently but painfully into the main room he had seen as he entered, he used almost all of his energy not to stir as the pain engulfed him. He could feel the light gentle pressure of clothes being pushed into his injured side. He was so close to freedom, but surrounded by obstacles.

Note- I know its short. I will try my best to get in a good long chapter soon. But intil then this is it. Sorry.


	21. Change

Stained Red 

Chapter 21

Note- Hello there, I found a nice little chunk of time and decided to write, so here you have it.

Carter was laid out on the ground in the center of the room surrounded by a large leather couch and a large black leather chair where Danny sat confidently. Jed and Rob took their place on the couch as they all took in the site of the seemingly unconscious victim. Carter could feel their piercing eyes and the threat that they held.

...At Police Station...

A man came running up "We've got prints and an ID" he said causing Mark and Benton to hole there breaths in anticipation. "They belong to Danny Trend, he has a record for armed robbery. Hey docs!" he called as Benton let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. They walked over to a table with files laid out. "We got some medical records on him and his family" the man pushed the vanilla folder across the table. Mark picked it up and skimmed through the information while Benton picked up another folder that belonged to the convict's sister. A few tense minutes passed with all eyes on them watching and waiting for the solution.

"Hey" Benton called out "His sister died about a year ago she came in with multiple gun shot wounds, she died shortly after being brought in. Damn it Carter was running it."

Mark stepped closer to review the information. "I was the attending I remember that one, do you have a file on his mother or father" Mark asked searching for more pieces to the puzzle.

The man across the table lifted up a blue folder "We have records on his mother" he began to read, "Her name was Margaret..."

"Wait was?" Benton asked scrunching his face slightly.

"Yeah" he continued "About a year ago she committed suicide" His eyes widened. "Damn it, well we have a motive or two now we need a place" The room was quit for a moment before everyone returned to their assigned work.

...Hideout...

"Rob" Danny ordered "Go get me a drink" Rob got up and quickly made his was to the bar across the room and began to mix a drink as directed. "Hmm... he's no fun when he's sleeping, I wonder if we could wake him up." Danny looked up at Rob still working at the bar "Rob make it strong" Danny looked back down at Carter for a moment before his diligent gaze was interrupted by a drink being swirled in front of him. "Give it to him" he said peering down at the ground. Rob kneeled beside Carter and opened his mouth slightly.

Carter was lost and uncertain of what to do he could feel himself being pulled up and he felt the warm liquid as it cascaded into his mouth and down his parched throat. It burned causing him to cough uncontrollably. His eyes became teary as a mixture of pain and alcohol hit him. He blinked his eyes to clear his vision and stared up at his captor. The room was silent once Carter stifled his coughs. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Well, I've been patient with you, I bet you can't wait for what's coming next" Danny smiled as he signaled with his eyes to his workers. "Want to go for a little ride" Danny rose from his seat and peered out the window "oh look it stopped raining" carter looked out the window unsure of what time of day it was as he watched the light disappear. Once he was dragged outside into a dark brown van.

The ride was quit as every bump jarred Carter's injuries. The car pulled to a stop at a weird place. They pulled Carter from the van and he looked out at the tombstones surrounding him death lingering in the air threatening him. Danny walked by Carter and knelt down at a stone a few yards away. A few tears escaped from his sad eyes as he looked around to the stone beside him as well. Once again the feeling of just running away filled Carter's mind. Rob and Jed dragged Carter a few yards in the other direction. Carter's heart seemed to stop in his chest for a moment at the site before him. He had stood there for an unmeasured amount of time when he felt Danny's hand on his shoulder as he was pushed to his knees.

Note- Oh man...I was going to make the ending come really soon but I got a cool idea, so stay tuned for an update. Hope you enjoined this installment.


	22. Trapped

Stained Red 

Chapter 22

Note- Sorry for the wait

Carter's eyes looked down into the empty grave where a casket was laid open waiting for a victim. He looked back up at the stone not wanting to believe what he saw. The name was his and the date was that very day. He shook his head praying for it to all be in his mind, a simple nightmare. The cold wind howled at him causing him to shake subconsciously.

Danny walked around revealing his gun and motioning Carter into the dark hole. Carter wanted to run, but he was too late he felt himself falling as Rob pushed him harshly into the hole. He moved to get up but suddenly movement wasn't possible from his waist down. His legs tingled and he moved his hand to his side were he noticed a needle. Fear flashed through his eyes at the realization of what was happening. "Sleep tight" Danny said as he pulled a cord slamming to casket shut. Carter pushed up on the lid as her heard the dirt and rocks taping the top of his casket. He banged till his hands became bloody then he was left in silence.

Danny and his crew pulled away from the site pleased with their job and returned to Danny's place. Danny retired to his room. As he sat on his bed staring at the pictures he had of his sister and mother he thought about the past.

_He walked out of his house full of courage as he sat in the car with his "friends" and were about to drive off. His mother ran up to him holding his sister's hand. He opened the door and let the child in as he was overcome with embarrassment. The car drove off as the sun dimmed. They stopped in front of a small corner convenience store. Wanting to prove his worth Danny jumped out first with a gun behind his back hidden by his jacket. He ordered his sister to remain in the car as the other three boys followed him in. They were casual as he stood before the clerk pretending to buy a pack of cigarettes. Once asked to pull out his ID he reached around revealing to gun, but the clerk was just as quick as he revealed his gun. The "Friends" had left leaving his sister out on the curb. He ran out the door as she ran towards him the clerk fired a single bullet._

"No" he said in a cold sweat. "It was his fault he should of saved her. If she was here then she wouldn't of killed herself" He said stroking the picture of his mother. He recalled the occurrence.

_He entered the apartment and threw down his keys on the table. He began talking to his mother who was sitting at the table in the kitchen. He sat down with her and watched her cry over pictures of her lost child. He slid his hand over her head and she sat up quickly and demanded for him to leave as she raised the gun to her head. He ran at her but was to late as the bullet left the gun killing his mother instantly. The sound rang throughout the apartment._

He sat with tears streaming silently down his face with a few muffled sobs. As he could hear the ringing of the two bullets, that killed two beautiful people. He stood up and regained his composure as he looked at himself in the mirror. "He's getting what he deserves" he reassured himself as he straightened his jacket and exited the room.

...Police station...

"We have an address. He changed his last name to Brink."

In a matter of minutes three squad cars were sent out to the address found. Mark and Benton rode with Officer Jennings a man in his early thirties and his partner Officer Lain a younger man in his late twenties. Time passed slowly as the ride was spent in silence. Finally the cars stopped in front of a large building.

...Cemetery...

The feeling returned to Carter's legs as he tossed in the box. His eyes shifted searching for any light. Suddenly it dawned on him he reached into his pants pocket and found a penlight he always carried. He turned it on and searched the lining for anything possible. He found a note hidden in a small pocket above his head.

**Here lies the body of a murderer. **

**May he rest in peace.**

Carter grew angry at those short words. He ripped up the paper and after turning off the light continued to scratch and bang on the wood in the darkness. He didn't want this to be the end he needed to escape. Exhaustion and blood lose started to make Carter dizzy as he worked. He prayed for someone to save him as he finally succumbed to his injuries.

Note- sorry again hope you like this chapter...with hope new chapter soon if my computer/ internet decide to work. Reviewing rocks my socks.


	23. Threat

Stained Red 

Chapter 23

The police cars were silent as they exited the cars. The sound of their shoes hitting the damp pavement echoed against the walls, reflecting the sound as if they were being followed. Mark looked around surveying everything making mental pictures, searching for any sign of Carter. Benton's eyes were focused forward in search of one thing, a way in.

Officer Jennings was at the front of the pack with his hand resting in his gun. He walked up to a large metal door and took is gun from his pocket. He hit the door rhythmically with the butt of the gun. A slit opened in the door revealing the eyes of a large man. He stared out at them "Got a search warrant officer?" he asked pleased with himself. Officer Jennings reached into his side jacket pocket revealing an orange envelope with a metallic seal. He held it up for the man to see. The slit closed and a loud thud resonated through the streets.

The door opened revealing the large man hovering over them at six feet six inches with a weight of at least two-sixty. Officer Lain checked him for weapons, after finding one gun and confiscating it they continued their quest. They boarded the elevator and all that was heard was a screeching noise like nails on a chalkboard. Mark eyes continued there search and he stopped and focused on the floor of the elevator. He saw the drops of red; he wondered if they were what he knew they were. Benton looked over at his friend and colleague and noticed his attention was locked. Benton followed his gaze and looked down to the ground and saw what he knew was blood, but hoped wasn't Carter's.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened into a large elaborate room. The officer's checked out the surroundings and found two men asleep on the couch. Lain placed his finger to his lips as he tiptoed over the sleeping men.

"Shhh..." the sound drifted off. "Wouldn't want to wake them," Danny said as he spun his chair around slowly from behind a desk in the corner. "What can I do for you?" he asked nonchalantly. Mark and Benton held themselves back as they looked at the boy they helped save. "Don't I know you?" he questioned them directly. "Oh yes I remember, sorry I didn't thank you earlier. Well thanks," he said before lowering his vision down to a small stack of papers on his desk.

"Where is he Danny?" officer Jennings questioned while placing his hands firmly on the desk just missing the papers.

Danny looked up "let me see, can you be more specific?" he asked back. Danny felt strong and invincible. Jennings slammed his hands down on the desk again, but this time something was different. A loud clanking noise replaced the earlier pounding noise. Danny looked up to see the gun under Jennings hand. "Oh, you mean him" Danny answered trying to maintain his hold. "Well I would tell you, but I'd like to have my lawyer present" Danny cocked his head to the side with a corroded smile. Benton was about to lunge at the boy when he caught site of Mark's absence from his side. He looked up and noticed that Mark was beside Lain only a few feet from Danny.

Officer Jennings placed Danny in handcuffs and was escorting him to the door, when an idea sparked. He asked the other officers to take Jennings in. Jennings, lain, Mark and Benton remained in the apartment. Jennings sat next to one of the sleeping men with his hand placed firmly on his gun that was resting on his lap pointed at Jed. He tapped lightly on the man's shoulder. Jed's eyes opened quickly as he realized the presence over him. "Don't move" Jennings threatened as Jed began to rise. "Where is Dr. Carter? And please be careful how u answer that" he threatened not taking his eyes off of the gun.

"What are you talking about, have no idea where this doctor guy is" Jed said unconvincingly.

"Oh my bad" Jennings smiled. "You see your friend Danny, he told us that it was your idea"

Jed's eyes widened "What? No, he is a lair. It was his idea to kill the doctor" Jennings looked warningly up at Mark and Benton whose eyes were wide with grief and anger. Lain was sitting next to Rob wondering whether he should wake him. Jennings shook his head and returned his gaze.

"So he's dead?" Jed didn't answer for a moment. "If he isn't dead where is he?"

"I don't know Rob drove, but he could be dead by now."

Jennings rose from his position by Jed and took Lain's seat. Lain moved across to Jed to keep an eye on him. Jennings got into the same position before waking up Rob. "Hey Rob, we've been talking with your friends tonight and well we know that you know where Dr. Carter is. So how about you tell us."

"What the hell are you talking about" Rob looked across the room at his partner. "What the hell did you tell them Jed?" Jed lowered his head in silence. "You idiot, what's wrong with you?" Rob returned his attention to the officer. "So you want to know where that guy huh? Well what to I get?" he said calmly looking at the gun.

"Well" Jennings began "if Dr. Carter is alive when we find him, your jail time will be shorter, and if you assist us in finding him well I'll see what I can do"

Rob thought for a moment. "Well as long as you know it was that young punks idea. Yeah I guess I know where this guy is. We took him to the high ridge cemetery. Start digging." He said. Jennings knew that was the end of the conversation. The two men were put in custody. The officers and doctors made there way to the cemetery as quickly as they could with their sirens blaring.

The car stopped in front of a large black metal fence. They all ran around in the darkness with flashlights yelling for Carter. Benton's voice broke out ten minutes into he search. He stared at the stone before him. "That bastard" he said as he grabbed a shovel only a few feet away. And began digging. The rest joined him and stood for mere seconds looking at the scene unfolding before them. Benton dug as quickly as he could and soon Mark joined him while the officers looked for more shovels and sent word for backup.

Benton's hands bled, but he was numb with fear. Mark's mind was full of fear, with fading hope with every passing second.

* * *

Carter's eyes opened, but he was unsure if his eyes were opened in the pitch-black coffin. He regained control of his light and turned it on. He heard sound in the far distance. He mentally chastised himself for the false hope. 

His body ached and he could fell the warm liquid as it engulfed his hands when touching his side. He began to tremble as a chill filled him to the bone. He began coughing violently he turned his head to the side and could taste iron in his mouth. In that instant he lost what hope he had left. Carter turned of his light. His breathing became labored as his tried one last time to break through. His hands bled and his skin broke with ever hit he made to the strong wood. It became harder to catch his breath. He heard the familiar sound, as it seemed to get closer. "Help!" he yelled as loud as he could, he began coughing after the barely audible plea left his blood stained lips. His head pounded in time with his heart and the sound became more distant as the pounding became slower.

* * *

Note- Sorry for the wait... it was only supposed to be a few days but... time flew and I'm really sorry. The next update will come as soon as I can get it. I want to apologize in advance if it takes awhile I swear that its not my intention. Sorry again. But hey I made this chapter longer...so yay...hope you liked it. 


	24. Found

Stained Red 

Chapter 24

As the shovels pierced the earth repeatedly time seemed to be moving slowly. As hard as they worked they only seemed to get slower. They could feel their hands throbbing as blisters formed. A cold wind blew chilling them all to the bone. Everything seemed to be muted. All that they could hear was the beating of the hearts and the fading of a friend's. All there was to do was dig. The cold dirty metal of the shovel slammed into a hard object beneath the black dirt. Time stood still as the sound echoed through their ears inspiring hope. Seconds passed only recognized as days, the long wooden box was fully revealed. A metal latch glistened as the moon reflected from above the three men.

Benton ran his hand over the latch and pulled it up only to find it locked. He grabbed his shovel and slammed it down; sparks resonated from the collision. Several strikes later the latch broke and all that was left was to reveal their fear.

The shovel was pressed in the seal and pushed down to open the lid of the coffin. Benton and Mark grabbed the sides of the lid and pulled it up with all of the strength that they could muster. They looked down in horror at the still figure of their friend. Sirens blared from behind them. Benton and mark quickly checked for any signs of hope.

"Weak pulse of about 40" Mark spoke breathlessly "Absent breath sounds on the right, he's alive Peter, but we have to get him to the hospital now."

Peter probed Carter's side and his hands were engulfed with blood. "He has a laceration on his right side it looks pretty deep" Benton looked around at his friend. He looked at Carter's bloody hands then at the lid leaning against the wall of dirt; he saw all of the blood covering it.

Paramedics came up to them and looked down at the doctors. "Hey guys, we have a back board up here so we can lift him out of there" he paused for a moment "Is he…?" Benton looked up and silently berated the man. "Umm… here" he said passing them the board. They gently but quickly maneuvered Carter onto the board and pulled him from the grave. As he was lifted out to the awaiting paramedics Benton and Mark looked at the white fabric stained with Carter's blood. The officers helped them from the grave.

More officers appeared and began evaluating the scene. Mark and Benton ran to the ambulance and were about to get in when a voice chimed in. "I'm sorry but only one of you can ride in back, one of you can sit up front though" Mark motioned for Benton to stay in the cab with Carter. He moved around to the front and ordered the driver to go to county. The driver argued that Mercy was closer, but succumbed knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

Note- Sorry for the wait again… hope you enjoyed…planning on an update by either wed or thur. I hope that everyone had a great thanksgiving. Please review…all feedback is appreciated.


	25. Dark

Stained Red 

Chapter 25

Note- SORRY!! Next chapter will be long as a thank you for putting up with my lateness on the past few chapters. I had no idea this story would be this long…I just kept writing and now here we are.

After three minutes of oxygen Carter's heart rate rose tosixty beats per minute. His face remained pale and his body was still void of motion. Benton looked down at the face of his student. He looked so young and helpless. Carter's stats remained steady leaving Benton with nothing to do but ponder the "what if?" aspects of the situation. Benton ran his right hand down his sweat stained face and closed his eyes. The image just as they opened the coffin lingered behind his eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes as his hand fell down to his lap and became intertwined with his left hand.

He could picture Carter standing on his first day ready to be a doctor, wearing a tailored white coat. But that mental image was soon replaced by the image of a new, lost person, stained red with blood and pain.

Mark tried to keep his attention on the road as he counted down in his head how much longer the ride would be. He could see Benton in the rear view mirror. He brought his eyes down and could make out Carter's still form. It looked as if he was sleeping peacefully. That thought sent chills through him as he thought about all of the possibilities. He knew earlier that if they didn't find Carter there was a chance that he would die, but he never let himself believe it. Now that he could actually see the condition Carter was in the prospect of actually losing Carter became more noticeable and clear. He shook his head in disappointment as he realized that he had expected Carter to be perfectly fine when they found him. He remembered how scared he had been when he found Carter after the first attack. His mind continued to wander as the road seemed to blend into nothingness.

Carter could hear the sirens of the ambulance, the steady, calming, beeping of the pulse ox, and the soft hissing sound of the oxygen tank. He knew he was in an ambulance, this thought put him more at ease as he realized he was out, or was it all a dream. He tried to open his heavy eyes, but found that it was impossible. He couldn't move at all, once again a slight feeling of helplessness overcame him. He pleaded with everything in the world if he could just see light. The consuming feeling of darkness scared him and numbed his mind. He began to drift away into a new world. It was still dark, but there was enough light to see people wandering around aimlessly. This place he found himself in was void of feelings and emotions it was just nothing. He felt colder as this place seemed to surround him with pure emptiness. Soon the people were gone and all that he could hear was a piercing high-pitched noise.

Benton and the Paramedic jumped at the sound of the monitor. Mark turned around in his seat and announced that they were about to arrive at County. The sirens were numbing as the ambulance rounded the corner into County Generals Ambulance Bay.

Note- all for today… sorry again, I hate to wait myself and I hate making you all wait. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter…update soon I hope, but no promises they only cause trouble.


	26. Possibilities

Stained Red

Chapter 26

Note- Wow that was quite a wait… if you are still reading this after all the time in-between chapters thank you and I am so sorry! This last wait for this fic is due to projects, college stuff, and exams… I did try to post this chapter sooner, but those of you with siblings know that computer access isn't always possible. Anyway enough of that…just forgive me and read on.

As the ambulance doors opened the awaiting doctors watched in disbelief as they watched Carter's limp body rise and fall with the shock of the paddles. They all stood still in pure fear and uncertainty and the monitor pierced the air again with a sharp steady sound. The paddles were charged again with no response, Benton griped the paddles tighter in his hands as if sending his own energy and need to travel through them and revive his former student. The paddles were ready again, the shock jerked Carter's body once again. Mark had moved around and was about to climb into the ambulance when he saw Carter's fingers twitch slightly and he heard the monitor regaining a steady beep. Benton ordered for them to move inside, but everyone seemed deaf to everything, but the reassuring sound for a moment.

The gurney crashed through the trauma two doors, where they quickly moved Carter to the free bed. The oxygen mask was removed as they prepared to intubate. Luka was assessing Carter's injuries while Abby called surgery to clear a room. Mark was about to intubate when he noticed movement in Carter's eyes. Mark replaced the oxygen mask and took out a penlight to check the reaction to light. Before he could turn on the light Carter's eyes fluttered open sleepily.

Muffled incoherent words escaped his lips from beneath the mask. Carter tried to lift his arm to remove it, but found that he was to weak to even move; all he could seem to do was blink. Benton had finished inserting a central line, he looked into the scared youthful eyes that watched his every move. Words were already understood and known to well in this situation. Benton just gave him a reassuring smile as he moved the cage of the gurney up in order to move him.

They were on the elevator when Carter broke the silence as he tried to speak once again. Benton looked at him confused by what he couldn't understand. He removed Carter's mask for a moment. "Thank… you… " A small smile appeared as the irony of the situation set in. Benton replaced the mask and spoke in a gentle whisper "It'll be ok man" Carter's eyes became glazed and drowsy "just stay with me man." The doors opened revealing Dr. Anspaugh.

* * *

After over two hours in surgery Carter was going to survive but there was still a lot to overcome. He awoke in the ICU with blurred vision. He blinked rapidly until he could make out the frame of the door as the light from the outer hall shown into his darkened room. He could feel the unwanted tube in his throat as reality began to seep in, and an eerie numbness overcame most of his lower body. He could make out a still sleeping form lounged beside him and within seconds realized that it was Dr. Benton. He saw the light escape through the door, as Mark opened it, while entering the room. Mark smiled at the site of seeing Carter awake, but was worried about explaining the road ahead causing the smile to fade. Carter looked up with concern in his eyes as the expression on Mark's face changed. Mark moved over to where Benton was asleep and gently co-horsed him to wake up by shaking his shoulder. Once he was awake he offered to remove the tube, but first set up a mask for Carter to wear. A few moments later Carter's bed was pushed up bringing him half way to a sitting position and the mask was placed over his mouth.

Benton began to explain about the new and developing situation after a few moments of reassuring that he was all right. "Carter, you've been through a lot man, but I'm sorry that it's not over… You sustained severe injuries that we were able to fix, but it seems that you had a small puncture from a needle that hit your spinal cord, we are unsure right now what the full effects of the injury is, but we did what we could and with physical therapy, I mean it could all be fine." Silence over took the room as the reality of the situation set in.

Carter lifted his arm and removed the mask. "So… um… that's why my legs are numb… well that… yeah" Carter couldn't put his thoughts in order as he tried to map out the worse possible scenario. "What if…?"

Mark sat down next to Carter's bed "We will handle it all when it comes right now you need to rest." Mark motioned to Benton and they both left Carter alone with his thoughts.

Note- I was planning on this being the last Chapter but I just can't seem to end this story… well stay tuned till next time… which will be soon … probably wed or thur… and I can promise that since by that time it will be winter break and freedom will be mine. So have a pleasant day/ couple of days.


	27. Home?

Stained Red

Chapter 27

Note- OMG I am so sorry that this wasn't posted till today. I could have sworn that I did this on Thursday, but apparently I'm losing my mind. So I am extremely sorry for my special-ness. I hope everyone had a happy holiday and that you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

After a little over two weeks in the ICU and extreme physical therapy, Carter was permitted to go home. He sat on a chair across from the bed with his head leaning back against the wall and his eyes closed. Benton and Mark entered the room with a wheelchair ready to help Carter on his way home. Mark had set up his van in the front of the hospital waiting for the trip. Carter slowly lowered his head and opened his tired eyes. "Hey Carter… you ready?" Benton asked after noticing a distanced look in Carter's eyes. 

Carter shook his head as he spoke in a sad lost voice, with his eyes and head lowered to stare at his hands in his lap. "Uh… yeah, but I couldn't get a hold of…um… any of my family… and my great landlord evicted me three days ago… so…" Carter laughed slightly and with a slight smile looked up into their eyes "Yeah, let's go."

Mark kneeled down beside Carter, "It's okay you can stay with me." Benton was about to chime in when Mark realized his fault. "Wait, sorry Carter I didn't realize. My apartments on the fifth floor and with Rachel and all I'm sorry…"

Before Mark could continue his apology Carter cut him off. "It's ok I understand, honestly steps don't really seem like fun and I know you just want to help so... Thank you for the thought and everything else." Carter searched his mind for any solution. "I'm sorry about this, I just…"

Benton finally had put all of his solutions and thoughts in order as he finally began to speak. "You can stay with me, you've seen my house we have an extra room on the bottom floor so no stairs and Jackie and the kids have just moved out so there is room and it could work. We could stop off and pick up your stuff."

Carter smiled at the kindness he felt from the help that was being offered to him, but he just hated to make them feel obligated to his cause. "You don't have to do that, I could…"

"Carter" Benton waited for Carter's full attention. "I know I don't have to, I want to. That's it no more discussion you will stay with me. Now lets go… Where can we pick up your stuff?"

Carter thought for a moment "They said they were keeping my things in a storage holding a few blocks away from my apartment building."

* * *

They set Carter up in the wheel chair and brought him to the van, where they maneuvered and locked the chair into the back. They stopped at the storage facility and picked up Carter's clothes before heading to Benton's house. Once there, Mark and Benton helped Carter inside and set him up in the spare bedroom. Carter thanked them as he yawned from exhaustion. After a few short goodbyes Benton and Mark left Carter in the room to get some coffee, after Carter insisted that he was ok.

Carter sat in the wheel chair and rolled himself closer to the newly made bed. He felt weakened by every movement he made. He lifted himself slightly from the chair and moved onto the bed, he cringed with pain as hot tears ran down his face. He quickly swiped them awaywhile slowly and carefully trying to relax on the bed. Although he felt chilled he was unwilling to get up to retrieve a blanket that lingered across the room on a small wooden chair. He laid his head down and quickly fell asleep with the pain still present.

Benton entered the room after Mark had left to return to the hospital, he was prepared to talk to Carter, but found that he was asleep. Benton looked at Carter and noticed a slight shiver, he retrieved the blanket and covered Carter gently, with one last glance he turned off the lamp by the bed and exited the room closing the door two thirds of the way to allow a bit of light into the darkened room. Benton walked throughout the house and began to clean up to avoid the worry he felt. After two hours of none stop cleaning the phone pulled him from his work. "Hello?" he answered in a sleepy voice. "Oh hi Mark… yeah he is asleep… oh that's good… how long?… a week? Are you sure? Who will cover?…ok…thanks Mark… yeah…bye." Benton hung up the phone and settled in on the couch. Although his bedroom was upstairs he wasn't comfortable being so far away in case he was needed. He turned on the TV and soon was asleep with the varying colors illuminating his still form.

* * *

Note- Ok there we have it… some how, some way, some day I will find a way to conclude this story. Maybe not today and well not tomorrow either but eventually. Anyway hope you enjoyed this update and review, and with hope I will remember to post in a few days… if I find time, maybe tomorrow. So have a good day/night…and smile, be happy. 


	28. Asking

Stained Red 

Chapter 28

Note- Ok, I have time, so I present to you the wonderful, fabulous, reader, the next chapter of my story. Please enjoy your reading experience as I praise you all for your great and wonderfulreviews. Thank you!

Carter awoke as the sun peered through the window beside his bed. He rubbed his eyes gently as he enjoyed a moment of grace, where he was warm and free of pain. As his vision became clear his pain soon returned, after scanning the room he noticed that he didn't have his medication at hand. He considered calling for Benton, but was unsure if he was awake. After a slight internal debate, Carter decided to retrieve his medicine himself. He sat up in the bed and massaged his side gently and he moved the wheel chair next to the bed. He counted down from three in his mind to quickly maneuver himself into the awaiting chair. 'One…Two…Three…' he sat in the chair as a shock of pain surged through him as if reliving the horror he had endured. He sat for a few minutes, but to him it felt like hours. Once he was able to regain his composure, Carter rolled out of the room into the short hallway meeting a small TV room.

The sun beamed from the kitchen and a hall window beside and behind him casting a bright glow on the couch and its inhabitant. Carter slowly eased himself over to Benton, and laughed to himself at the uncomfortable position he was sleeping in. A loud thud pulled Carter from his thoughts as he spun his head around to see the television displaying a morning cartoon. Carter looked around the house and quickly caught sight of what he was searching for. A clock in the kitchen showed him that it was only five thirty-two in the morning.

Carter bit his bottom lip as he looked around to see where his medicine could have been placed; he questioned waking Benton, but quickly dismissed the thought. He considered just waiting another hour then waking him would be more reasonable, but he was unsure if he could just sit with the growing pain for an hour. After a few minutes of deliberation he decided to have a look around in hopes of finding his meds.

He began in the kitchen. At first he scanned the room from the doorway. After finding nothing he rolled through the room and out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a pill bottle. It was placed in an open cabinet beyond his reach. It looked new and after staring at it for a moment he was able to make out his name on the side of the bottle facing him. He pulled the chair up close to the counter and locked it in place. While clutching the side of the chair with one hand and the counter with his other he pulled him self up to a standing position. The one movement wore him out and caused him to experience vertigo. His hands gripped tightly around his supports. He looked at the bottle just above him. He removed his hand from the counter and reached for the bottle for the bottle. The lunged pulled at his injury sending a shock through him. The bottle slipped from his hand as he grabbed for the counter, but missed. Black spots danced in his vision as his legs buckled beneath him sending him to the ground. His head grazed the wheel of the chair as he fell. Every muscle in his body seemed to hurt after the impact of the fall. Carter groaned in pain as he rolled from his side to his back clutching his side and head. He pulled his hand back to reveal a bit of blood on his fingertips through the spots. He returned his hand to his head.

Benton awoke at the sound of Carter falling, unsure of what had happened, Benton ran to the bedroom to find it empty. He then heard a pained groan from the kitchen and quickly ran to see what had happened. He rushed in to find Carter on the ground, seemingly in severe pain. "Carter, are you ok? What are you doing?" Benton asked in slight panic and fear. Carter didn't answer as he was absorbed by his lack of luck. Benton was about to help Carter up when he noticed the pill bottle a few feet away from where Carter was laying. He retrieved the bottle and shook two pills from the tube. "Come on Carter… here you go." Benton said while sitting Carter up and giving him the pills.

After helping Carter back into the chair, Benton pulled up a chair from the table beside him and sat waiting for Carter to regain his composure. While waiting Benton noticed a scratch that was bleeding slightly just above Carter's left eye. He ran to the bathroom and returned with a small medical kit. He opened it and found a band-aid and some anti-bacterial ointment. Carter watched as Benton applied the ointment to his forehead and after he placed the band-aid on and replaced the ointment in the kit, Carter's eyes fell as he looked away in humiliation.

"Thank you Dr. Benton." Carter said lightly. Benton placed his hand on Carter's shoulder to reassure him that he was there for him. "I just, I didn't want to wake you, but I kind of needed the medicine and well, you know the rest." Carter smiled sheepishly as he looked up again.

"Carter, it's ok man. Just next time ask for help. That's what I am here for. Don't be afraid to ask, we don't want to aggravate your injuries. It will take time, but remember that we are all here for you." Benton smiled slightly to stretch his point. Carter relaxed and felt relieved by Benton's words. "So you hungry?" Benton said, "I make a pretty mean vegetable omelet."

Carter smiled, but shook his head dismissing the food. "Sounds great, but I'm not really hungry, but… um… could I just have a glass of water?" Benton stood up and got the requested drink. "Thanks." Carter took a few small sips as the cold liquid quenched his thirst. "So what time do you go in today?" Carter asked while setting his drink down on the counter.

Benton was in the process of pouring himself a small glass of orange juice. "Oh, well I am off for the week, Mark's orders as of last night." Benton smiled and toasted his glass. "So I am like your butler for the next week." Benton smiled as he watched Carter laugh at the comment. Carter finished off the water and yawned lightly. "Hey why don't you get a bit more rest?" Benton suggested while placing the two glasses in the sink.

"Yeah, I guess a little more sleep couldn't hurt." Carter replied while preparing to roll himself back to the room. As he reached back to release the break he cringed lightly in pain as he realized the full effect of the fall.

"Let me do that Carter." Benton walked over and unlocked the wheels, then took Carter back to the room. After helping him into the bed Benton shut the blinds plunging the room into a quiet darkness. "Now, if you need anything call for me ok?" Carter nodded his head as his smile reappeared soothing Benton's worries. "Ok, good. Just relax Man." Benton closed the door slightly and sat on the couch staring blankly into the television. 'He'll be alright' he reassured himself as he drifted into a light uncertain sleep.

Note- Ok, I will try to update again tomorrow. I would like to againpraise and thank a million billion times over, all of you amazing reviewers. You all are just plain awesome, I am so grateful for your kindness and how absolutely amazing you all are. So… Thank You!!!


	29. Free

Stained Red 

Chapter 29

Note- Happy New Year!!! Woo… thought I would end 2004 by ending this story. Tomorrow I will start a new fiction that I have been brainstorming for a while so keep an eye out. Now read on…

Days… weeks… months passed, until it was six months after the "incident" as it was now called and referred to around the hospital.

Carter was back at work, and had found a new apartment a few blocks away from the hospital. Everything slowly returned to normal, but there was still worry looming in the air. Everyone constantly watched Carter and questioned his condition. Although he was back at work he was cautioned to take it easy.

The clock read two twenty-three as Carter put his pen in his pocket after finishing his charts. He placed his hands on the table before him and rubbed his temples to sooth a future headache. He closed the folder in front of him and stood up from his seat holding the table for extra support. Once standing he gathered up his charts and brought them to the admit desk.

Every since he returned he still felt like a student, he wanted to feel like he did after his very first patient once he was a doctor, but with the constant supervision he felt confined. He understood that there was worry for him; he only wanted enough freedom to practice medicine like he had always dreamed, causing him to question if he would ever fulfill his dream.

He picked up a new chart from the rack and walked towards curtain area two so he could examine his next patient. As he opened the door Mark caught up to him and asked if he would need any help, although Carter rejected the offer Mark went in with him as he had for the past few weeks since Carter starter full shifts again. When Carter was only doing half shifts he was confined to less 'tough' cases, but with a new range of cases at his fingertips came more supervision.

As they walked out of the room Mark congratulated Carter on his work. The compliment was nice, but Carter didn't feel that he was earning it. At times Carter felt like just leaving and going somewhere else to practice emergency medicine, but he knew that this place that consumed him was his home and the people were his family; even if they didn't know it yet. As Carter sat at the chair behind the admit desk preparing to write his patient's chart he gently touched his side unconsciously. The nurses chatting by the desk quickly sprung to accusations, asking if he was in pain and if he was ok or if anything had happened. Carter quickly removed his hand from his side and explained that he was fine before continuing with his chart.

The hours passed by slowly as Carter looked up at the clock in the lounge reading four fourteen. He took a sip of his coffee as he looked out the window and could see the sky lightening up as the sun began to rise. 'Only four more hours' he thought to himself when he took the last sip of his coffee. He took one last look out the window before leaving the lounge. He walked out into a fairly quit ER. He looked around and noticed that chairs were nearly empty and all the patients were being taken care of. He leaned on the admit desk knowing that this was going to be short lived when he heard the scanner. Jerry picked up the receiver 'We have a van verses van' "how many?" Jerry questioned. 'Eight critical, four stable, and one DOA.' "Ok, how long?" 'ETA ten minutes' with that the conversation ended.

Within two minutes all of the doctors were up and the rooms were being prepared. When the sirens were heard the staff was standing in front of the doors suited up for the incoming trauma. The rooms and curtain area were filled with the injured. Three surgeons were sent down inspecting for surgical cases.

Carter was set up alone for the first time with Carol as his nurse. He was given the sixth critical patient to arrive; he quickly went to work assessing the patient. It was a young boy with deep brown hair. He was seated in the front seat of one of the vans, the airbag deployed and suffocated him for around four to six minutes undetermined. The paramedics had already intubated him. The impact of the bag did its damage as well. Carter put in a chest tube to re-inflate the boy's left lung and to help him breath.

A half of an hour passed with the boy's vitals falling slowly. Benton entered to do a consult, after an ultra sound they found no blood in the belly. The boy's pressure feel and hope began to fade, but Carter tried everything he could think of. He looked at the door expecting someone to come and saw the boy's mother standing with tears in her eyes; she was the driver of the car and walked away with a few minor scratches and bruises.

Carter's eyes widened as he had a realization, he took the ultrasound from Benton and brought it beneath the ribs. There he pointed to a small welling of blood on the monitor. Benton smiled "Good catch Carter." The boy still wasn't stable so he couldn't be moved for surgery yet. After some intervenes medication the boys condition improved, but as they were preparing to move the boy he experienced a seizure due to a clot by his heart. Carter had no real choice; after the seizure stopped he prepared to crack the young boy's chest. "Carol, can you put up the curtain, I don't think his mom should see this." Carol agreed with Carter and placed the curtain in front of the door blocking her vision. Carter and Benton prepared for the next step. Once they cracked his chest Benton massaged the heart, but with the tare from the rib they were unable to give him blood thinners. Carter took control and performed emergency surgery within the ER environment. "Seven of nylon" Carter called to Carol sure of what he was about to do. He proceeded in suturing the torn vessel, once finished he swabbed the area and released the clamps, once there was no sign of blood escaping they continued with medicine to control the clotting effects of the boy's blood. "V- fib" Carol called while removing the suture kit. Carter grabbed the internal paddles "30" he called "Clear" Benton removed his hands while Carter shocked the boy's heart. After they didn't get a response "An amp of epi, and lets get that heparin going" Carol quickly set it up while Benton resumed internal compressions. "Ok, lets go again at 30…Clear" After a few seconds of waiting a steady beep returned to the machine. A few moments passed while they checked his vitals until he was granted a stable condition. Carol removed the Curtains and the boy was ready for surgery; rooms were already cleared once the trauma was announced.

They wheeled the boy out and Carter stayed with the boy in the surgical ward. Carol brought the mother up to see her son after getting her coffee.

Carter helped to repair the boy's injuries in surgery due to a shortage of surgeons and his experience. Once Benton and him had closed the boy's chest they brought him to a new room in the ICU so they could monitor the boy.

After two hours the ER was cleared of all the critical patients from the accident they were either in surgery, the ICU, or in spare beds throughout the ER, two of the critical patients brought in were called due to extensive damage.

Carter watched over the boy he now knew as Chad Cobble; his mother left to get food while Crater stayed with him. He reread the chart for the millionth time as he sat down beside the bed. He looked at the clock over the door that read nine fifty-four he had been off for almost two hours. Carter realized as he put the down the chart that he had regained the feeling he once had. He felt like a doctor a small smile came to his face as he noticed that Chad wouldn't be his last patient he worked with alone. Once Chad's mother returned Carter stood from the seat and realized that all of the hectic-ness had caused him a bit of pain, but he knew it was worth it. He stood on the opposite side of the Chad's mother who was now grasping her hand. She looked up quickly "He moved…he squeezed my hand" she smiled widened. Carter took out his pen light, "Chad can you hear me?" Carter questioned as he examined the reaction of his eyes. "Equal and reactive… that's good" he said with a small smile. Carter pressed his fist to stimulate pain, causing Chad to move more as he awoke. His mother quickly hugged and kissed him leaving lipstick prints. Carter did a quick exam and was able to tell them both that the boy would recover and that there didn't seem to be any long-term damage.

Carter was about to leave when Mrs. Cobble tapped his shoulder "Thank you so much" she took hold of Carter's face and kissed his check as tears rolled down her face. She turned her attention back to her son as Carter left the room.

He walked out of the elevator into the ER with a smile on his face ready to go home. As carter entered the lounge he was greeted by Mark who was leaving as well. "How's your patient?" Carter smiled wider "He's going to be fine, he woke up about an hour ago" he said looking at the clock now reading eleven nineteen. "Good" Mark responded looking at Carter "Hey… umm your cheek" Carter looked in the mirror of his locker and laughed when he saw the lipstick; bright red stained his right cheek. "What can I say?" Carter laughed.

THE END

Note- Ok now I am ready for the New Year. Hope you liked it. Have a great time and now a few shout outs to all of you great reviewers…

Sky Spade, Lily B., Neonex, Smallville's Chick 1989, carterzproperty, K-Daawg, Lamako, Jenny, Caitie, Allison, Firestarter237, Shadow Spade,Asfd, Angelbaby, Thir13en Ghosts- Elemental, As, Blurd-vision, Psalm57, Marymelon3, DAQueen, Sionthede, Anna, Liz Argo, baa-rammsteeein, and last but not least TVRocks … if I forgot anyone I am super sorry don't hesitate to yell at me.

THANK YOU ALL!!! You rock my socks, and my world. Your reviews are what kept me writing and brought many a smile to my face. So thank you and goodnight and have a happy and healthy New Year.


End file.
